


Please Like and Subscribe Below!

by theangryduckling



Series: Alternate Universe- YouTubers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All Levi Eats Is Cereal, Dead Carla Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Minor Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Minor Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer, Multi, No Smut, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Omniscient, YouTube, Youtube!Au, Youtuber Eren Yeager, Youtuber Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryduckling/pseuds/theangryduckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, YouTube! Welcome to my channel. Here, you'll find playthroughs of awesome games and other odd things from myself and my helpful sidekick, Jean (maybe he doesn't think he's my sidekick, but he totally is). Anyways, look forward for some wicked cool updates in the next couple weeks! And as always, please like and subscribe below!</p><p> </p><p>AKA the AU no one asked for in which Eren and Jean have a gaming channel, Hanji and Levi do reviews with standards higher than CinemaSins', and Connie and Sasha are foodies to the max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Review

_Knock knock knock_

_Maybe if I ignore it, they'll go away_ , Eren thought.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_   

_Maybe if I just..._ Eren pressed his pillow over his head, willing the maniac behind his door to let him sleep just a few more minutes.

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCKKNOCKknockknockknockKNOCKKNOCKKNOCK_

      _Maybe not._ Mumbling profanities, Eren stumbled to the door, throwing it open. Before he could tell them to leave, Sasha and Connie rushed into his room towards his bed, knocking over miscellaneous items along the way. Sasha jumped in his bed and began situating herself in his blankets, leaving Connie to deal with the fuming Eren still standing at the door. She grabbed his computer and began tapping on the keys impatiently while she waited for it to load up.

     Eren ran his hand through his hair, asking God what he'd done to deserve friends like this. Connie looked at him a little apologetically, but mostly he looked excited. Eren wondered what he was in for.

     Slowly, Eren made his way over to the nest Sasha had created for herself, peeking over her shoulder with a mix of dread and curiosity sitting in his stomach. What if she'd talked to Mikasa and was in possession of his baby photos? _What if she had the home videos of him in the bath?_  Eren gulped in fear when he realized that she was indeed loading a video, but she shooed him away before he could see anything more. Connie pointed the camera at him, capturing his bed head and his lack of real pants, snickering at the cartoon characters on his underwear. He grinned and finally, _finally_ began to explain what they were doing in his apartment. 

     "Hello, folks! We're here with Eren today. He's an old spud of ours, real peachy guy." Eren grimaced. Connie and Sasha ran a YouTube channel lovingly dubbed SpudSpeak that had a reputation of making an unbelievable amount of food references throughout their videos. He realized he'd been chosen to be the guinea pig of their newest work. "So, Eren, we're doing something a little different today. We're here today to show you this old avocado." Eren didn't even understand that one, and barely got a glimpse of the photo Connie had waved madly in front of his face. "We're going to show you a picture of him and his best friend, you're going to tell us your first impression, and then we'll show you a video of his. There's also a special reason we want you, Eren, which I'm sure you'll figure out soon enough. But first, look at these pictures!"

     He held a different picture in front of Eren's face, waving it wildly. It depicted a woman with her hands up in the air, laughing madly in a way Eren would only compare to a super villain. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail behind her head, the end of it flying haphazardly behind her. She had a pair of rectangular glasses hanging dangerously on her hooked nose, and a gleam in her eye that told him she was not a force to mess with. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and shoved Connie's hand away from him.

"Connie, what do you want me to do?" he laid back down on his bed, nestling in the covers. 

"Just tell us your first im _pear_ ession!" He somehow managed to fit a pun into impression. Eren was slightly im _pear_ essed, despite his resolution to hate their food puns.

"She looks like she wouldn't hesitate to skin me in my sleep for experimental purposes. Also reminds me of Sash just a little bit," he murmured into his pillow. "Will you leave now?"

"Nope! By the way, use they and them pronouns for Hanji." Eren nodded sleepily, but took note. "Anyways, look at _this_  banana! He's a dude, by the way."

     "I got that from 'banana,' Connie." Eren murmured. Connie stopped short and laughed for nearly half a minute before moving on.

He shoved another picture in his face, this time of a man. He was staring at the camera, wearing an annoyed expression and leaning forwards on his elbows, his head resting on one of his hands. He had somewhat small features, but the odd lighting in the room he was in seemed to bring out the blue in his eyes and highlight his sharp jawline. From what Eren could see, the man was wearing a loose tank top that revealed the  _very_ toned muscles in his arms, which Eren had to admit was slightly intimidating. Overall, though, he was very attractive.

"Whaddaya think, _bronacho?_ "

"He's hot." He paused. "And he looks like he could kill me if he wanted to for saying that."

"Ha! You're probably right. Now, let's move onto his video, and then you can go back to sleep." Eren let out a noise of happy recognition.

He turned his head towards his computer. He saw the title "MadScientist reviews RogueTitans" underneath a still of the two people he had just seen through photos. Sasha pressed play on the video. The one he remembered as Hanji erupted in a flurry of movements, greeting their fans. Eren moved his head a bit farther from the screen, just in case they could hit him through the internet.

_"Hello! Hanji and Rivaille here for another review today! Rivaille, could you tell me who we're reviewing?"_ Rivaille had stayed silent and still through the whole beginning, looking almost bored, but he spoke up now.

_"We are reviewing these brats' gaming channel,"_ his voice was low and, Eren had to admit, very pleasing to the ears. Despite the insult.  _"They've got almost two million subscribers, so they must be something. Let's begin."_

Eren glanced at the video that was now taking up the majority of the screen. He remembered making that one _very_ well. He and Jean had been playing Portal 2, and Jean was being a little bitch. He'd been messing with him the entire time, and Eren was getting fed up with it. Hanji and Rivaille had begun guessing between each other how long it would take for Eren to snap. At that moment, Jean put a portal beneath Eren's feet, sending him through another portal in the ceiling, dropping him into the water. 

"YOU COCKSLUT BITCH MOTHERFUCKING  _HORSESHIT DICK FUCKING CHRIST I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL BENEATH SATAN'S FLAMING ASSHOLE--_ "

_"This kid has a colorful vocabulary."_ Rivaille quirked an eyebrow. _"It's fitting that he's using it for something as pointless as this."_

Eren's eyes widened a bit. " _Pointless?_  Hot guy Rivaille is rude." 

Eren could still hear himself spewing profanities while Jean laughed his ass off. Video-Eren exited out of the game and threw his headphones down. The shot of he and Jean filled the screen to reveal Eren yelling mindlessly, getting increasingly angry. Eren pulled his fist back and -- the screen cut to he and Jean sitting calmly in front of the camera, both sporting bruises. 

They began their end of video spiel as Hanji and Rivaille made their final comments. Eren began, "Thanks for watching our video, we hope you enjoyed it!"

_"We didn't."_

_"Come on, Rivaille! That was hilarious!"_ Hanji prodded him in the side. They had been laughing throughout the entire video. " _Admit it, I saw you smirk when they cut back that last time."_

_"Okay, maybe it was a little funny. Doesn't make it any less stupid."_

"Wow, this guy is a dick. I don't like him." Eren was glowering at his screen at this point. "Stupid hot guy."

"At least the angry one is attractive." Rivaille murmured, leaning forward.

Eren raised his eyebrows, and his frown transforming into a lopsided grin, "Stupid hot guy  _with good taste._ "

"Nice, Eren. Your modesty is really shining through." Connie still had the camera shoved in his face.

"Shiny as an apple!" Sasha piped up.

Eren yawned through his next sentence, "Yeah, yeah. How long until this is over? I'm exhausted. You know, I was awake until seven this morning editing our last video because Jean, the _ass_ , decided he'd rather get shitfaced at a bar than do his share of the work."

  Connie gave him a strange look. Glancing over at the alarm clock next to him, Eren realized it was only about nine in the morning. And Sasha and Connie had been there for at least fifteen minutes. He stifled a yawn into his hand. "Great. I've only slept about two hours in the past 48. I love ya, but could you guys please leave?"

  "God, Eren. You really should start sleeping more! Sleep is important, you know!" Sasha pulled out a bag of chips and put it in front of him, "And so is food! So eat up and go to sleep!"

  Eren laughed and pulled the chips closer. "Eh, it's already like nine. I have work in an hour and a half and there's no way I'm falling asleep anytime soon, I might as well get up now. I could get there early and help Armin with unloading the truck, you know." Sasha joined Connie in giving him a strange look this time.

  "Eren! This is not good! I don't even know how you do it! _Normal_ people would pass out the second we leave! Sleep!" Connie threw his hands up in the air as he spoke, accidentally throwing the camera across the room.

"I promise I'll go straight to sleep after work. Mikasa would kill me if I didn't." He laughed as he sat up. He pointed to the camera, "Is that thing still on?"

"Oh, yeah, it is." Connie had retrieved it and was checking it over to make sure it hadn't broken.

"Okay, well, turn it off. I'm going to change." He pulled off his shirt without another word. When he looked up again the camera was pointed right at him, or more precisely, at his chest and stomach. He gave it a look of disdain, "Get the fuck out of my room."

The SpudSpeak team sped out of the room, laughing the entire way.

"And that, dear spuds, was Eren Jaeger!"

 

 

* * *

 

  
"Levi! Come check this out!" 

"Check what out, Hanji?" Levi strolled out of the kitchen to the living room with a bowl of cereal in hand. Shoveling a few spoonfuls of Cheerios into his mouth, he slumped into the chair beside Hanji and glanced at the screen before him. 

"Remember that video we made about those two guys with the Portal gameplay a week or two ago?" He thought back and had a vague idea of what they were talking about.

"You mean the asshole and the hot, angry one?"

"Yes! Well, I posted it last Friday and guess what! We got a response!" Levi looked at the screen questioningly. There was indeed a video labeled 'Half of RogueTitans reacts to MadScientist's review of all of RogueTitans' video!' staring back at him. And above was a still of what looked like a door with two people in front of it. It was slightly blurred, so he couldn't make out more than that.

"Well, what did they say?" 

Hanji sat forward, pulled out a camera, and fiddled with it until they pointed it at him and leaned back, practically vibrating with excitement.

"We'll find out! I haven't watched it yet; we're doing a review of their review of our review!" They reached for the mouse to click play, but accidentally knocked it to the floor in their excitement. It landed only a few inches from their foot, so they just pressed play with their big toe.

"Ugh, you're disgusting. Who knows where your feet have been?" Levi muttered without any real malice.

     "I mean, I do have an idea. I've been everywhere with them."

     He rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the screen. 

There were two people in frame. The one that was holding the camera out had a short buzz cut and was talking excitedly into the camera. 

" _Alright, guys, here goes. We're waking Eren up._ " Levi tried to remember which one was Eren. He hoped it wasn't the boy with the horsey face, but the pretty one. He gave up, unable to remember, opting instead to listen to the boy onscreen, " _We're recording this now on the off chance that he may kill us so we can save the police the trouble of looking for our murderer later. If we die, it was Eren. You heard it here, folks. Wish us luck,_ " he paused and turned to his counterpart. " _Sasha, what do you want your last words to be?_ "

" _What, you mean right now? I was planning to die in a totally cool way, not death-by-Eren! Like, an epic battle between me and Voldemort- that I die from but then for some reason come back to life- because the hero can't die!_ The hero can't die, Connie!" Sasha had auburn hair pulled into a high pony tail, much like Hanji's. In all honesty, they resembled each other quite a bit, in looks and personality.

Connie spoke up, " _Sash, the piece of Voldemort inside him died, that's why Harry lived._ " Sasha had a look on her face that'd make Levi think that, if he didn't know better, she had just unlocked the secrets of the universe single-handedly. But no, the ending of Harry Potter had just been explained to her. In all honesty, Levi couldn't decide which was more important. Quickly, though, her look of awe turned to a look of horror.

     " _Connie, no! You can't say his name!"_

     " _FEAR OF A NAME INCREASES FEAR OF THE THING ITSELF, SASHA!"_

"Wow, they're worse at focusing than you are, shit specs. Better call Guinness," Levi deadpanned, glancing at his partner. They made an indignant noise, but offered no other form of denial. He wondered if they were finally acknowledging their attention span, or lack of it. One could only hope.

His newfound hope was short lived. 

"I focus very well, thank you!" Hanji said, turned towards him with their hands on their hips. 

"Whatever. I like these kids," he gestured to the screen, "They have good taste in books." He turned back to the screen, where the two, Sasha and Connie, we're knocking on the door excitedly. They heard a faint groan from inside, but only increased their knocking in response. There was a thump and some shuffling from inside, and then the door swung open. 

The image onscreen blurred as Sasha and Connie rushed in. He could see a vague outline of a person standing by the door, but couldn't discover any more as the camera turned to point at Sasha, wrapped in blankets with a laptop booting up in front of her. Once it loaded, she started typing almost as fast as Hanji could. The camera was now moving to aim at Eren, who was looking hopelessly at his now occupied bed. 

"Look, Rivaille," they had switched to his screen name, "it's the one you like!" Hanji stage whispered into his ear, making him cringe. He shrugged, too involved in staring what Eren was wearing to do much else. Eren was dressed in dark green boxers with little cartoon bees all over them and a tight white shirt, not leaving much to the imagination. His hair was messy, sticking up in all kinds of directions, but Levi couldn't say it wasn't super fucking hot. It was probably one of the only messy things he could stand, aside from Hanji. Speaking of Hanji, they noticed his gaze and glared at him disapprovingly, "You old perv, stop ogling him! Pay attention to the video!"

"I am paying attention," Levi grumbled, but tried to tune in to what was happening instead of Eren's looks, albeit reluctantly. 

Eren leaned over Sasha's shoulder in an attempt to see what she was doing, but was quickly pushed away. Connie started speaking loudly, introducing Eren. One thing that struck him as odd was the puns that were laced into his sentences.

"... What's with the puns?" he asked, his face contorting in confusion. "And did that cheap impression of the Avatar just call me an avocado? And _old?"_

Hanji laughed at his bitterness before lightly patting his arm and saying, "Calm down, Mr. Old Avocado. I think it's a gag they have on their show. Now, look, he's reacting to me!"

Levi forced his contempt for baldy down and watched Eren, who had made his way onto the bed next to Sasha, flinch away from a photo that was suddenly thrust in his face. The photo in front of him was superimposed on the bottom right of the screen as well, depicting Hanji during one of their many excited moments. Levi scoffed at the picture, remembering the moment it happened and the shit he'd had to clean up afterwards, while Eren just looked confused and irritated. He pushed the photo away and spoke for the first time.

_"Connie, what do you want me to do?"_ Eren murmured.

Levi's eyes widened minutely at the sound of Eren's voice. It was low and gravelly from sleep, somewhat muffled by the pillow, and, just like his hair, super fucking hot. Levi could listen to _that_ voice for hours. However, since they were filming a video and he needed to be professional, he tried to pay attention to the actual contents of the video. He was following pretty well, but Hanji distracted him with a sharp elbow in his ribs.

"Did you hear that? They're using the right pronouns, they're using the right pronouns!" Levi looked at the screen then back at their beaming face, and offered a rare one of his own. 

"That's great, Hanji." He said genuinely. It was one of the few things that they were insecure about, and he was immeasurably happy for them when they were respected. 

"Of course, he did accuse me of being a mad scientist. That's ironic." They added as an afterthought, and the moment was lost. "He's gonna do you next! Well, not _do_  you, but you wouldn't mind that, would you?" They said, waggling their eyebrows.

He only stared in response, to which they muttered, "You're not denying it."

He rolled his eyes and looked back to Eren, who had a photo of Levi in front of him. There was now a superimposed version on the bottom left to accompany Hanji's. 

_"So, whaddaya think, bronacho?"_ Connie's voice asked from behind the camera.

"Bronacho? _Seriously?"_ Levi muttered, but stopped complaining once he caught Hanji's glare. It was obvious they wanted to hear what Eren had to say, almost as much as Levi did. Keyword _almost_.

_"He's hot._ " Eren started, but the rest of what he said was lost in way of Hanji's squealing. They'd long ago set up the camera in front of them, so they could throw their hands around in the air undisturbed. Levi shushed them and rewinded the video, hoping to hear the rest of what was said about him.

" _He's hot,_ " they heard again, and Levi had to clamp his hand over Hanji's mouth to keep them quiet. " _And he looks like he could kill me if he wanted to for saying that._ "

Hanji broke out in laughter while Levi grumbled to himself.

"Who would do that? Why would I kill him for complimenting me? Do I look like that much if an asshole?" Hanji just laughed harder at his indignant mutterings. 

"You know, you wouldn't be half as offended if you didn't have the hots for him," they chortled.

"Fuck off, Hanji," he spat.

"Oh, look, they're watching the video! Didn't you call Eren hot in this video?" Hanji squealed, smiling eerily.

"I don't know, it was _weeks_ ago, shitty glasses!"

"Okay, okay. Look, you just called he and his friend's hard work pointless!"

Levi grimaced. He remembered _that_.

"Oh, and you just keep on insulting them!"

He slapped a hand against the back of their head in an effort to shut them up. 

"Ooh, sweet burn Eren. Did you hear that, Rivaille? He just called you stupid. He also called you hot. But he also said he didn't like you."

Levi covered his face with his hand and leaned on the table.

"Oh, and you just called him attractive! Let's see what he says!"

_"Stupid hot guy_ with good taste." Eren said.

Hanji nearly shook the walls with the volume of their laughter. Levi could faintly hear Sasha and Connie scolding him for 'lack of modesty,' but Levi couldn't blame him. He was right, after all.

The video faded out, and just as Hanji was reaching to turn the camera off and Levi was moving to put his empty cereal bowl in the dishwasher, they heard a voice. Eren's voice, to be precise.

_"Is that thing still on?"_

     Levi and Hanji looked at each other, then returned to their positions to finish watching the video. 

_"Oh, yeah, it is._ " Connie was moving the camera as he spoke, but when Eren spoke again he focused it on him.

Levi would too, with what he said.

_"Okay, well, turn it off. I'm going to change_." 

And his shirt was gone. And the camera was slowly zooming in on his abs. 

Which Levi thought was fine. _Very_ fine.

But Eren did not, seeing as when he noticed the camera was still on, pointing at his bare stomach no less, he let out an exasperated sigh and said, _"Get the fuck out of my room_."

Sasha and Connie wasted no time before running out, laughing all the way. 

 

* * *

 

The video faded to black.

Hanji shut the camera off and turned expectantly to Levi. "Well?" they said, grinning like they knew something he didn't. Which was probably true.

"Well what?" He muttered.

"Are you gonna contact that Eren kid?! You think he's hot, he thinks you're hot, it's perfect!" 

"Hanji, what are you talking about? He probably lives in Antarctica or something! That's no way to have a relationship!"

" _Relationship?_ I was just saying you guys could start talking." Their shit-eating grin said otherwise, "I never said _anything_ about dating! But if that's what _you_  want, long-distance relationships exist, you know!" They grinned like they had just won something, and it was almost like they had. 

"Shut up. Just-- just shut up. You can contact him if you want, but I won't. I don't have time for shitty brats, no matter _how_ attractive they are."

As he walked away, Hanji's grin didn't fade. They knew it wouldn't take long for him to come around.


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to work and meets an interesting couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... It's been a while. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy it! <3

     "Hello and welcome to Maria Wall! My name is Eren and I'll be your server for the evening. How can I get you started?" 

     "Oh, um, I'd still like to look at the menu for a bit, if that's okay?" the girl facing him said, looking up at him from behind her menu. Her red hair was pulled into small pigtails atop her head, and her green eyes rivaled even Eren's in brightness. She flashed him a happy grin, her contagious joy eliciting a smile in return. In his opinion, she was downright adorable.

     She looked to her partner and asked, "Do you know what you're getting?" 

     The boy nodded, off in his own world. His ash-blond hair shook when he moved, the parted piece in the middle bouncing a little. His eyes were a light hazel, and paired with his hair it gave him the overall air of a very relaxed person. He was dressed smartly, donning just a simple white button down and some brown slacks. He smiled dumbly and mumbled a quiet, "Sure..." 

     Eren grinned to himself. The boy was completely out of it.

     "Farlan, pay attention to our waiter!" The boy, Farlan, jumped; a faint blush painted his face. He looked around hurriedly for something to focus on, and his eyes landed on his water. He quickly picked it up and lifted it to his lips.

     "Lost in her eyes, hm?" Eren intercepted, a teasing lilt to his voice. His boss was always getting on him about being too casual with the customers.

     Farlan's blush only increased in intensity as he finished his large sip of water.

     "Awww! Farlan, is that true?" the redhead teased. When Farlan's only response was to continue his impersonation of a tomato and take another sip of his water, she grinned up at Eren and said matter-of-factly, "He's not usually like this, ya know. He's just nervous 'cause he's planning to propose!"

     Farlan choked on his water. He hacked for a moment, spittle dripping down his chin as he hit his palm on his chest a few times and stared up at her in surprise. Eren’s eyes widened. Was this what he thought it was?

     "Isabel!" He said, hand still on his chest, "How'd you... I mean.. What?"

     "I heard you talkin' to Levi on the phone! You gotta be more careful where you have those types of conversations, anyone could be listening!" Isabel laughed, though there was a blush gracing her face now as well. Her hands were shaking where she’d placed them on the menu and she was fidgeting with her napkin.

     Eren stood back, watching as this unfolded.

     Farlan just looked at her. He still seemed shocked, to say the least. His eyes were wide, hazel turned gold in the warm sunlight shining through the window next to them. The bright blush he wore was utterly endearing, spreading all the way down his neck. He looked as if he were debating something in his head. He seemed to come to a decision, judging by the way he stopped all his fidgeting rather abruptly and straightened himself determinedly. He sighed happily a bit before smiling, "Well, here goes nothing." He slowly pulled out a small box from his pocket and got on one knee. Eren pulled out his phone to take a video.

     "Isabel Magnolia, you are the love of my life. From the day we met I knew I wanted to stand by you in any way I could, whether it be friendship or... something more. Your passion makes my heart beat so hard that I always think it might fall out of my chest." His words had sounded rehearsed, but not forced, like he had practiced to ensure he wouldn’t mess this up. "I'm so grateful to have had the chance to love you, and to talk to you, and smile, and laugh with you... And for the rest of my life I would like to do nothing but. Isabel, will you marry-"

     The rest of his words were muffled by Isabel's small body launching at him. She grinned with tears streaming down her face. "Of course I'll marry you, you big dummy!"

     The small crowd they'd attracted applauded, all smiles for the newly-engaged couple. With one final shot of the two, Eren shut off his camera.

     "So, I take it you'll want the complimentary champagne sooner than later, yes?" Eren asked. At that, Isabel grinned up at him and lifted her hand in a thumbs up. Eren laughed while they got back in their seats, hands still intertwined. "Is there anything else I could get the two of you?"

     “Well, we still haven’t looked at our menus much... Can you come back in a few minutes?”

     Farlan nodded his head along with her statement. He looked away and grabbed his menu, scanning the front page.

     “Alright, sounds good! I’ll be back in a few minutes to take your orders!”

     Eren put his mini-notebook back in his pocket and walked to the kitchen to see if an order was ready. “Hey, is that risotto for Table 7 done?” 

     Another server looked up in recognition at the statement. “Oh, that one? It should be done soon. Table 9’s order is finished, though, if you wouldn’t mind getting it? I have a lot more tables to get to tonight.”

     “Of course I don’t mind! I’ll get that right away!” Eren said, smiling largely. He pulled out a stand and loaded the food onto it before realizing he would need two to hold it all. He transferred the rest onto another tray and lifted them into the air, one balanced on each of his hands. Even though he carried heavy trays like these all the time, and had built up a lot of strength from it, these two were exceptionally difficult. He wondered if someone was having a birthday party or another big event. He slowly made his way to the table, weaving between people looking hungrily at his trays. He felt a twinge of sympathy, reminiscing back to every time he had thought his food was coming only for it to go to the next table over.

     He arrived at Table 9 to see two, only two, very familiar faces. Sasha and Connie sat contentedly at the two-seater table, chatting happily with each other. When Sasha saw him approach, she muttered, “Food,” with her eyes focused on the platter in his hand. Suddenly the amount of food made sense.

     Eren laughed as he put one tray on the table. He opened the legs to the first and placed it on the ground before giving the same treatment to the other. He smiled, “Okay, whose is whose? Let me guess, the steak and potatoes is for Sasha.”

     “Eren, this is not the time for jokes.”

     “No kidding man, we’re starving. Speaking of starving, did you ever eat? You know we worry about you, man.”

     “ _Yes_ , I ate. I had a lunch break a few hours ago and got some food from here. So, whose is whose?”

     “Sasha has the salmon fillet, because fish is healthy and she’s trying to watch her figure, half a breadstick basket, only half, cause she’s trying to slim down, steak and potatoes for those healthy proteins and vegetables—“

     “Potatoes are actually considered starchy—“

     “Shh! Anyways, so those veggies, yeah? Oh, and the refill of the half diet half regular coca cola. You know, because she’s trying to watch her figure.”

     Eren had loaded the food onto the table in front of her as he listed them off, leaving him with two empty trays. “Uh, Connie? Where’s your food?”

     “Well, I was gonna order a burger and fries, maybe a small soda, but Sasha’s order ended up nearly going over our budget already. We cut my meal."

     “… Okay. Is there anything else you need?” Eren asked, long since used to Sasha’s eating habits.

     “Nope, we’re good here! Thanks, though!”

     He nodded and returned to the kitchen for the risotto.

* * *

     At the end of the evening, before the couple from earlier left, he approached their table and asked, "Um, do you guys mind if I post the video I took of your proposal on my YouTube channel? I mean, uh, I could also totally delete it if you don't want strangers to see it."

     "You'll put it online?! Will we go viral? How many subscribers do you have?" Isabel was nearly vibrating with excitement from the recent proposal and the prospect of her becoming internet famous.  _What a strange gal_ , Eren thought.

     Eren laughed and said, “I don’t know, maybe you will go viral! I have a couple million subscribers, at least one ought to like it and show their friends.”

     “A couple  _million_? What’s your channel name?” Farlan was looking at him with an odd expression now, leaning forward and squinting a bit.

     “Uh, it’s called RogueTitans. I know, sort of a strange name but it's got a history," Eren said, rubbing the back of his neck and not wanting to get into it. It's not like many people would care about the weird game he used to play with his friends when he was younger. "I co-run it with my friend, Jean. We do gaming commentary and stuff like that.”

     “Oh, that’s why you look sorta familiar! We’ve probably seen your videos at some point!” Isabel said. "And yes! Absolutely yes, please put it on YouTube and make us famous!"

     Eren laughed as he promised he would before heading home for the night. 

* * *

     “Why are you guys all over YouTube?” Levi held his phone up to his ear, waiting impatiently for his younger sister’s reply. Their ‘touching’ video had gotten over 11 million views in the two days it was up, taking tumblr and Twitter by storm. Gifs and photosets were on every corner, not to mention all the comments about how hot his sister was. To put it simply, Levi was pissed.

     “Because we’re so adorable, of course!” came her oh-so-predictable reply.

     He sighed a great sigh, replaying the short 30-second video once again. He had to admit, they _were_ pretty cute. Not that he’d ever say that out loud. “Isabel, did you even give the poster permission to—“

     He stopped short when he noticed the poster’s username, RogueTitans. He recognized the username as the one of that hot guy and the horse. If one of them took the video, and posted the video, then that meant… that they lived in the same town as his sister. While Levi suffered a minor shock from this revelation and mentally calculated how much a ticket out there this time of year might cost, Isabel huffed indignantly into the phone.

     “Of _course_ I gave permission! He even asked! Oh, and by the way, as your sister, I feel compelled to tell you when there is a beautiful man residing in my city. So, yeah, this dude, he’s like Adonis or something. Hot as fuck.”

     The spell over Levi’s head snapped, leaving him vaguely irritated. “Wonderful, thanks for that extremely valuable information. I couldn’t live without it.” 

     Isabel laughed through the phone, “I know you couldn’t- that’s why I told you!”

     He sighed, wishing for a change of topic. The applause onscreen led him back to the thought of his sister’s engagement. “Okay, when’s the wedding?” He got up from the computer, walking towards the kitchen to get something to eat.

     “I don’t know, I was thinking like a couple weeks from now?”

     He paused, his hand hovering over a bowl in their cabinet. “Isabel.” 

     “Yes?”

     “Do you know how much work it takes to plan a wedding?” He said, pulling the bowl out and putting it on the counter.

     “Yeah, but I don’t wanna do that! Love is enough work. We just want a really simple wedding.”

     Sudden doubts filled Levi’s mind and he dropped the cereal box he'd just taken from the shelf. “Wait, what? Love shouldn’t be work. If you love someone, you’ll be together, that’s that. I mean, even if you fight you’ll get back eventually. Why does it take work to love him? Are you sure he’s right for you? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Fuck his ‘cool, mysterious persona.’ He wouldn’t let his sister get hurt if his life depended on it.

     “No, Levi! You don't get it, love _is_ work! If you love someone, you work to keep them, no matter what! You forgive them, no matter what! And sometimes, Levi, forgiving someone can take a lot of work.” Isabel’s passion on the topic was so obvious even from just a few sentences; you could tell this meant a lot to her. For that, Levi dropped the topic.

     Bending to pick up the spilled Honey Smacks, he said, “Okay, okay, sure. I don’t get it, but okay."

     “Oh, big bro, when you fall in love you will. You’ll get it, I promise.”

     “Since when did you get all philosophical and wise? Jeez, let’s get back to your wedding. Are you sure you don’t want to put more thought into this?”

     “Yes, I’m sure. I have thought about how I'd want my one and only wedding to be, you know! Just because I don't want a big one doesn't mean I haven't thought about it.”

     “I know. So, what, just me, your friends, Farlan’s parents, Farlan’s friends, and a priest?"

     “That sounds perfect! Oh my gosh, I’m so excited! We should have mini-corndogs! Ooh, and cheesecake! Yes, we definitely need cheesecake. Is there anything you want?”

     Levi chuckled at his sister’s antics. It sounded like she was planning a small party, not a wedding. “As long as there’s good tea and coffee, I’m in. If there’s none of that, I’m staying right where I am.”

     “Got it! Now, back to that cutie that took the video. Have you seen any of his other videos?”

     Levi nearly got metaphorical whiplash at the speed that their conversation had switched directions.

     Accepting that he'd have to talk about this, Levi sighed and said, “Yeah, I have. Hanji and I did a review of them earlier today." He poured the milk into his bowl and grabbed a spoon, heading to the dining room. "We’re going to post it on Friday. We posted another review of them last Friday too. Why?” 

     “Wow, you reviewed them twice? You must like them!”

     “No, they responded to our review so we reviewed their response. It’s as simple as that.”

     “ ‘As simple as that?’ You know, this video evidence I have of you calling him hot says different.” She’d found the video.

     Shit.

     “I have no idea what on Earth you’re talking about. He’s just a brat that plays too many video games.” He was having a mighty fine swim in denial at that moment. 

     “Sure, sure. Weeell…” She dragged out the ‘e’ in the word, subtly telling Levi how screwed he was. “He only lives like a state away. I could talk to him for you! Oh! Not to mention you’re coming down for my wedding anyways! You could meet him by chance on the streets or something, like fate! This is just perfect!”

     “You should rethink your definition of ‘perfect,’“ Levi said monotonously. “Isabel, come on, I’m not looking for a relationship right now. You can’t try to set me up with every attractive guy you happen across.”

     “So you admit he’s attractive?”

     “ _Isabel_.”

     “Okay, okay, I get it. Don’t tell you about cute boys. Understood.”

     He rolled his eyes and scoffed into the phone. “Alright, sis, I get it. Next time a ‘hottie’ comes your way, go ahead and call me and gush about them.” He could hear Hanji calling him from the next room over. He sighed, realizing he probably wouldn't be able to eat his cereal. “I’ve got to go now, though.”

     “Aww, okay,” she said, “Goodnight. Tell Hanji I say hello!”

     “Okay, I will. Goodnight, Isabel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
